


Идиот

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: — В твоем словарном запасе есть что-нибудь еще, кроме «ты — идиот»?





	Идиот

— Это будет полезный опыт, говорила она, — Уилл навалился плечом на камень. — Это будет просто, говорила она.

Эффект, конечно, был примерно такой же, как если бы Уилл пытался сдвинуть с места небоскреб. Чуть не взвыв от бессилия, он хотел было садануть кулаком по валуну, перекрывающему путь на свободу, но вовремя передумал. Все-таки бить то, что невозможно сдвинуть с места — плохая идея. Очень плохая.

— Ты идиот? Этот камень в десятки раз тяжелее нас с тобой вместе взятых. Даже я не смог его сдвинуть.

Уилл резко обернулся и злобно посмотрел на Николу Теслу, которого Магнус навязала ему в спутники. За каким чертом она это сделала, Уилл не знал. Хотя подозревал, что тот просто надоел ей в Убежище и она решила сплавить его хотя бы на время, чтобы глаза не мозолил. Также, как не знал и то — чем он, Уилл, провинился перед ней, что теперь приходится сидеть в заточении с эгоистичным, не признающим никого и ничего, кроме своего «я», вампиром. 

Тесла сидел на свернутом пиджаке, привалившись спиной к стене и скрестив в лодыжках ноги. Верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты, галстук чуть ослаблен… Не знай Уилл о его феноменальной физиологии, то подумал бы, что Тесле плохо. Но нет, тот, ко всему прочему, еще и улыбался. Ему, похоже, было очень весело наблюдать за бесплодными потугами Уилла.

Сказать, что ухмылочка Теслы выбесила Уилла — все равно, что ничего не сказать. И хотелось бы ему встряхнуть Теслу, или даже как следует врезать, только вот, во-первых, для самого Теслы это будет как комариный укус, а во-вторых, как бы потом Магнус не пришлось собирать косточки Уилла.

Он оперся о стену и медленно начал барабанить пальцами по ней. Вдох-выдох. И еще раз. Нет: желание прибить Теслу никуда не исчезло.

— Знаешь, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Уилл, — ты мог бы и помочь, что ли. Разнообразия ради хотя бы раз будь _действительно_ полезен, а?

— Ты нарываешься, Уильям, — глаза Теслы сузились. — Не моя вина в том, что ты идиот. Не надо было говорить мамаше-великанше, что ее дочь похожа на пережравшего пингвина-переростка. Мы здесь по _твоей_ вине.

Уилл выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и прикрыл глаза. Тесла был прав. Парочка случайно исковерканных слов на языке великанов, который Уиллу вообще-то пришлось учить в спешке, почти в пути — и вот они оба получили плачевный результат. Но это не мешало Уиллу злиться на Теслу. 

— Ты мог бы попробовать их остановить.

— Сомневаюсь, что Хелен одобрила бы убийство мирных великанов даже при условии, что я спасал наши шкуры. Точнее, одну очень неудачливую тушку — твою.

— Мирных? — зашипел Уилл. — Мирных, мать твою?!

И все-таки он стукнул кулаком по каменной стене. С шипением отдернув руку, Уилл начал баюкать ее и бормотать проклятия вполголоса.

— У собачки боли…

— Иди в задницу! — рявкнул Уилл.

Он лишь краем глаза успел заметить, как Тесла быстро поднялся и метнулся к нему.

— Я предупреждал, — прошипел он Уиллу прямо в ухо, вжимая его в стену, касаясь шеи чуть удлинившимся когтем, а вторую руку запуская в волосы и слегка оттягивая голову назад. — Думаешь, я много удовольствия получаю от того, что торчу здесь с никчемным домашним песиком, который не способен сложить буковки в адекватные слова, ничего не перепутав при этом? И будет почти правдой, если я скажу Хелен, что ты умудрился вывести из себя великанов, из-за чего стал их ужином прежде, чем я успел что-либо сделать.

Года полтора назад Уилл, даже при всей своей вере в чудовища, покрутил бы пальцем у виска, если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему, что вампиры существуют. Год назад при виде Теслы и того, на что тот способен, хотелось быть как можно дальше от него, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку. То есть, когти. Ну или закопаться на десяток-другой метров под землю, если не было возможности сбежать. Но все это было в прошлом.

Сейчас же Уиллу было откровенно плевать на то, что Тесла готов был вспороть ему кожу. Как и на то, чьей закуской станет в конечном итоге: великанов или вампира. Но от последнего он хотя бы знал, что ожидать. Как и то, что рано или поздно Магнус узнает правду и отомстит, даже если сам Уилл уже не увидит этого. 

А еще в голову пришла шальная мысль: не можешь победить вампира физически, тогда выбей его из колеи другим способом. И прежде, чем Уилл успел обдумать свой поступок, он просто взял и, чуть повернув голову, насколько позволяла хватка Теслы, лизнул его коготь, слегка задев при этом подушечку пальца.

На мгновение ему показалось, что этим он еще больше подстегнул Теслу, когда тот, дернувшись, как от электрического удара, крепче сжал волосы на затылке Уилла и провел носом по его шее, шумно втягивая воздух.

— Ты идиот, — сказал Тесла, изменившимся голосом, резко отпуская его и отступая.

Только вовремя выставленные вперед руки не позволили Уиллу оставить отпечаток своего лица на стене.

— В твоем словарном запасе есть что-нибудь еще, кроме «ты — идиот»? — спросил Уилл, нервно усмехаясь и съезжая по стене.

— Ты — не очень умный парень, решивший поиграть с огнем. Устроит?

Тесла, сжимая пальцы в кулак и медленно разжимая их, не смотрел на Уилла. Все его внимание было приковано к валуну.

— Тихо, — прошипел Тесла, хотя Уилл и не собирался ничего говорить. — Кажется, по твою тушку пришли. А знаешь, — Тесла посмотрел на него, — быть может, Хелен этого мне и не простит, но черт с ним. Я не привык делиться едой.

Уилл не знал, стоит ли ему радоваться этому заявлению, потому что не был уверен, что Тесла шутит насчет еды. Но комментировать это никак не стал, потому что камень заскрежетал по земле и отодвинулся в сторону.

В образовавшуюся щель просунула голову девочка-великанша. Та, самая, которую Уилл ненамеренно оскорбил. Она что-то проскрежетала на своем языке, но скудные знания Уилла не позволили ему понять, что она сказала. Да он и не особо старался даже прислушаться, потому что единственное, что его заботило сейчас — попытаться не попасться, когда девочка просунула руку внутрь и начала шарить по полу.

— Как быстро ты бегаешь? — поинтересовался Тесла, выпуская когти.

— Я жить хочу, — сказал Уилл, поднимаясь. — Сам как думаешь?

Девочка-великанша взвыла, когда Тесла полоснул по ее руке когтями. Особого вреда это ей не причинило — толстая кожа защитила, но Уилл надеялся, что этого достаточно будет. Оцарапав девочку еще пару раз, Тесла рыкнул, когда она, завывая, скрылась из вида:

— А теперь бежим!

Повторять дважды не пришлось.

* * * * *  
— Магнус убьет нас, — пробормотал Уилл, приваливаясь к стволу дерева и хватаясь за бок. — Пусть сама занимается дурацкими переговорами в следующий раз, когда ей захочется переселить кого бы то ни было в более безопасное место.

— Хелен сейчас наименьшая из наших проблем, — Тесла ткнул пальцем себе за спину: по лесу разносился громоподобный рык и треск ломающихся деревьев. — Скоро будет граница территории великанов, там она уже не должна нас тронуть. В теории.

Уилл только застонал в ответ, но все же заставил себя двигаться дальше. Он никогда не жаловался на свою физическую форму. В любой другой ситуации. Но этот забег заставил его усомниться в себе.

* * * * *  
Сказать, что Хелен Магнус была в бешенстве, когда узнала, что Уилл с Теслой чуть не спровоцировали обычно мирных великанов на войну с людьми — все равно, что ничего не сказать.

— Ну вот, — Тесла самодовольно улыбнулся, когда Магнус выставила их из кабинета и захлопнула дверь перед их носом. — Не все же мне одному устраивать катастрофы и навлекать на свою голову гнев Хелен.

— Иди ты к черту, — покачал головой Уилл.

— И куда ты намылился? — поинтересовался Тесла, когда Уилл собрался уже идти к себе. — Мы еще не закончили.

— А мы что-то начинали? — удивился Уилл, поворачиваясь обратно к Тесле.

— Ну как же, Уильям, — ухмыльнулся Тесла, проводя по его подбородку когтем.

— Уж лучше бы меня сожрали великаны, — вздохнул Уилл, отодвигая коготь Теслы от своего лица.

— Ты не отделаешься от меня просто так, — крикнул ему Тесла, когда Уилл поднимался по лестнице.

— Уж кто бы сомневался, — пробормотал себе под нос Уилл.

А еще он подумал о том, что Тесла прав был, когда неоднократно назвал его идиотом.


End file.
